


Tell Me What To Do - YUWIN

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NCT 2019, based off of some real comments ive seen, but it depends how you perceive their relationship, it can be seen as romantic or just friendly, n mean :(, sicheng is oblivious, some fans r real fucking stupid, yuta feels strongly, yuta is a little manipulative, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: “Tell me what to do, hyung.” Sicheng whispers, eyes fixated on the elder. His heart throbs when he receives no response. “I want to touch you, hyung, please, tell me if I can.”ORYuta's an emotional ball of fire, of which Sicheng tries to block.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Tell Me What To Do - YUWIN

**Author's Note:**

> warning!
> 
> this work is pretty sad. it's not obvious or in your face in any way, but yuta can be perceived as a little emotionally manipulative (silent treatment, crying etc). if you don't like that or might be a little triggered, don't read or just be careful!
> 
> but tbh i just think yuta likes control and even in this sort of situation he'd probably either lose control of his feelings or use emotions to his advantage... hm maybe i should delve deeper into this :o

“Hyung, don’t be ridiculous.” Sicheng groans, pinching his temple, frustration seeping through his pores. “I’m not replacing you with anyone.”

The elder winces, sensing the other’s concern. However, he either doesn’t care, or chooses not to acknowledge it, snapping his reply, “How the fuck am I supposed to take this, Sicheng?”

Yuta knows he’s being outlandish, he knows he’ll regret everything that leaves his mouth sooner or later, but he can’t find it in himself to see logic. He’s seen the fans’ comments, and foolishly allowed their vicious assumptions to cloud his mind. Sicheng _was_ being treated better by his new Chinese members, and Yuta wishes he’d seen it before.

“You’ve been reading the fan café comments again,” Sicheng comments, folding his arms and puffing his chest, “haven’t you?”

A pause, embarrassment.

“Hyung-“

“Stop it,” Yuta growls and squeezes his eyes shut, “just _stop_. I’m allowed to feel bad, Sicheng, especially with the shit they say.” He groans, utterly in disbelief that he’s about to explode all his emotion onto his younger band mate. “They find video clips- fucking video evidence- of you being ‘mistreated’. It’s like we’re being prosecuted. It’ll be some random variety show and you’ll look out of the loop for a moment, but none of us will notice. We’re meant to notice, Sicheng, that’s what… what friends…”

It isn’t until Sicheng’s eyes widen and his mouth parts in shock that Yuta notices he’s crying. Yuta hums stupidity as the hot liquid drizzles down his cheek. For a moment, he breaks his emotional state, a chuckle cascading from his mouth. The situation is absurd. All the members had felt bad about leaving Sicheng behind, about the language barriers, but they’d all talked it out, it was _meant to be completely fine_. So why then was Yuta here, grovelling, sniffing and whining to the victim of it all?

“Hyung…” the younger’s voice is quiet, he speaks tenderly. “You know it’s all ridiculous. You know I love you all in different ways, but I still love you all. Why are you crying, hyung?”

Yuta observes him, he watches the boy’s hand twitch, wanting to reach out, but scared to do so. It’s not as though anyone would stop him, they’re alone in the WayV dorm, for fuck’s sake, no cameras or managers about. He finds himself questioning everything- was it all too much for Sicheng? So much, that he can’t even physically comfort his hyung?

“I don’t know why, Winnie,” Yuta mumbles, his words getting lost between a gentle sob he lets rip, “I don’t know.” Another breathy sob follows, pursued by a whimper, and before he knows it, his face is in his hands, which are soaking wet from guilty tears.

The boys stand in the middle of the room, Sicheng’s arms still folded, fingers twitching, Yuta’s chest vibrating from the cries.

“Tell me what to do, hyung.” Sicheng whispers, eyes fixated on the elder. His heart throbs when he receives no response. “I want to touch you, hyung, please, tell me if I can.”

Yuta suddenly snaps his arms by his side, keeping his head hanging low. He sniffs, letting the last unit of tears fall, and finally looks up. Their eyes meet.

“Let me hold you,” he finally says to his dongsaeng, whose facial expression seems lost.

Sicheng closes the distance at once, and Yuta engulfs him in his arms, clutching him tightly to his chest. He feels arms wrap around his waist, and hears soft breathing close to his ear. Sicheng’s eyelashes tickle his neck as they open and close rapidly, and so he squeezes the boy closer, hoping to feel _further_.

Winwin does not indulge in small talk, he doesn’t begin a discussion, even when told to do so. Dong Sicheng revels in talking, only he wishes he knew the right words to say. Various fans have taken it the wrong way, across the years, and it’s finally caught up to him how awkward the language barrier really was between him and the 127 members. He had to survive off looks and the occasional English word to understand certain contexts. He’d understood how discomforting this would appear to fans, so he’d tried harder, worked more to speak in fluent Korean. It was at a secure pace, until SM decided he’d join six other members in a Chinese subunit, not giving him any time to prove himself to the 127 fans. After WayV’s debut, the comments flooded in: everyone in disbelief at how talkative Winwin suddenly was. They decided it was down to his relationships with the members, rather than the language barrier.

Sicheng believed he’d sorted this, however. He’d sat down at 127’s dining table one evening and had various solemn looks from all kinds of hyungs, before being told that he was loved and that they hoped he didn’t feel left out. He’d agreed, and that should’ve been the end of it. But as he stands here, legs shaking furiously, encaged with an emotional Yuta, he didn’t understand what more he could do.

“I’m sorry,” Yuta mutters into Sicheng’s hair, exhaling deeply before continuing, “I don’t know why I’m being like this either.”

Sicheng wants to pull away and look at the latter, but he knows he’d fall apart then and there. He doesn’t know why his hyung is reacting like this, and yet he doesn’t want to.

“Is it something to do with just you and I?” He queries unobtrusively.

“Perhaps,” a calm reply, “I feel strongly towards you, Winnie.” The elder decides he wants to look at the boy, which is the last thing Sicheng wants. As Yuta tries to pull away, Sicheng buries his face in his chest, squeezing his eyes tight shut.

“Don’t look at me. I feel as though I’ll burst if you look at me.”

A moment’s silence, each boy trying to comprehend the other whilst simultaneously ignoring all means of communication. _If only Johnny was here,_ Yuta thinks, _he’d force open our mouths and yank out our emotions_.

“I said, I feel strongly towards you.” He whispers. He’s always been better with expressing himself than his dongsaeng. “You mean a lot to me, Winnie. If there’s even a slight chance I’ve hurt you, made you think something bad, I’d be distraught. I wouldn’t be able to get out of bed, knowing you deserve better.”

“But _why_ , hyung?” Sicheng whines, pushing his face further into the other and clutching the fabric of Yuta’s shirt between his fingers. “Why do you… why do you have to say that? It makes _everything_ so much _harder_. Every comment will hurt you, even when they’re not true. You’ll deteriorate if you like me that much.”

“I don’t care,” replies Yuta, “now look at me.”

Sicheng grumbles something inaudible and drags his head away from the older, moving his hands to hold Yuta’s hips. The other follows suit.

“Thank you,” he cracks a weak smile, and Sicheng lifts a hand to cup his cheek. His thumb traces the tearful stains upon his skin.

“Do you care if you mean a lot to me, too?” the boy sighs, the words feeling foreign on his lips. He could just leave it alone, allow the two to be oddly close friends, but something eats away at him… the curiosity devours.

“I care so, so fucking much.”

“Then you mean a lot to me, Yuta,” he leans his head forward. Yuta does the same, gently placing his forehead against Sicheng’s. They both shut their eyes in content. “I love you all, though differently, I love you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked pls leave kudos and comments! <3 ily kittens
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
